This invention relates to orthodontic brackets and particularly to brackets having pivotal fastenings for retaining arch wires.
A common type of orthodontic bracket has a central slot for receiving an arch wire. The arch wire is contained within the slot by a small ligating wire of soft metal that is wound over the arch wire and underneath a pair of wings on each side of the slot and is secured by twisting its ends tightly together. The brackets that use ligating wires are generally the edgewise type in which the central slot accommodating the arch wire is rectangular.
As teeth gradually move toward a desired position during treatment, the relative positions or the sizes of brackets, arch wires, and auxiliaries such as elastics and springs are changed to aid in continued desired direction of movement of the teeth in their arch. Therefore, in addition to the time and skill required for the original installation of the ligating wires with their twisted ends, additional time is required to tie the ligating wires whenever orthodontic devices require adjustment or replacement.
Various brackets having latching members to replace the ligating wires have been proposed. A successful bracket of the latching type must not only be latched quickly but must be smooth enough to prevent irritation to buccal tissue, must be versatile, and must be readily cleaned. The brackets proposed previously have not been commonly accepted.